Roleplay Clan - StormClan Wiki
Welcome to the Roleplay Clan - StormClan Wiki This wiki is for the roleplay Clan, StormClan, on WCUT Forums. Links, StormClan ~Fierce and Strong~, Warrior Cats Untold Tales Forum Only the people who roleplay cats from this RP can edit! Hierachy ( Underline is she-cat , Bold is tom-cat ) Leader: Shadowstar -Black with white front left paw, right ear tip and tail tip |3 lives left| Deputy: Moonfall- Light Grey with darker spots on the back and one blind eye Main Medicine Cat: Fernleaf- Hazel with white underbelly Medicine Cat 2: Shadowpelt- Black tabby with white paws and tail tip Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sandkit- Cream with faded stripes on his tail, back and legs name- Sandcloud Warriors: Sparrowheart- Brown with white underbelly and paws, dark brown stripes on his tail. Foster father for all parentless kits Ferretheart- White and brown with green eyes Acorntail- Reddish brown with brown paws, tail tip and white muzzle Nightstorm- Black, with long legs and a thin frame, has a white chest, front legs and belly Tornadoclaw- Large tabby grey with 6 toes on white paw, has a lightning shaped scar at his flank Rainclaw- Black with light blue on his paws and tail tip Lynx- Light tan with darker spots Speckledfur- Light grey with speckles of white Silverpool- Silver with white chest, paws and tail tip Shadeheart- Night-like black pelt with right white paw and a black fluffy mane Driftfang- Blue tabby with a notch on his left ear Sunspots- Tortoiseshell with bright orange patches and vibrant white toes Runningheart-Yellow with orange stripes on her tail and back, white paws and muzzle. Leafstream- Orange with white stripes on back and on the tail, white underbelly, chest,paws,muzzle and ears Tigershade- White with a black spot on his back, a black tail tip, and black ear tips Fallenhope-A former prisoner with a harsh additude, He is all grey withblack tail tip, paws,muzzle,ears and chest Bloodwater-Orange-red with grey ears and tail tip Apprentices:Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with darker stripes name- Sunbeam Mintpaw- Pale brown with dark brown stripes and white ear tips name- Mintnose Loudpaw- White with a big black spot on her back, and big black paws name- Loudfoot Bloodpaw- Chocolate with an almost 'red' glow when sunlight hits him name- Bloodpelt Featherpaw- Dark grey with blue paws name- Featherclaw Cedarpaw- Dark brown name- Cedarstorm Cloudpaw- Grey tabby with white socks on both her front paws and back paws, and her right ear is tipped with white name- Cloudspots Snowpaw- Fluffy white and blind in her light blue eye name- Snowsong Tigerpaw- Medium brown with darker stripes, white left forepaw and large claws name- Tigerflame Molepaw- Fluffy brown with dark stripes on her tail, back and legs, white chest [warrior name- Moleheart Queens: Blazecloud- Red ginger tabby with white paws, and bushy tail with a white tail tip Sandspots- Sandy ginger with darker spots on her back Dovepelt- Light grey with white paws, tail-tip, and muzzle Cream- Beautiful cream colour with darker paws and tail tip, and a stripe running down her back Kits: Lionkit- Golden with a black mane and tail name- Lionclaw Reedkit- Sandy ginger name- Reedbreeze Willowkit- White with creamy brown splotches over his pelt, with a darker cream brown splotch over his tail {Reincarnation of Willowclaw} Echokit- A white she-cat with black and grey spots. '''Name- Echofrost] Windkit- White with a scar across her tail, and a black spot on her chest name- Windstrike Fogkit- Black with brown splotches on back paws legs and face. Brown stripes on tail name- Fogfur Dashkit- Dark Brown with black paws and a white stripe on her tail name- Dashclaw Rogues: '''Amber- Amber coloured pelt group Avalanche- White with dark grey stripes group Farore- Calico group Loners: Rusty- Ginger tabby with white paws and tail tip Pepper- Black Leaf- White tabby with brown and black spots, a black tail and a brown right front paw Kittypets, House 1:Jay-Grey with black markings and blue eyes, pink collar Kittypets, House 2: Maisy- Grey with stripes, and a white paw and ears Snow- White with one black paw on the left side. Blind Dark Forest: Darkspirit- Black with grey stripes {Former Warrior of StormClan, Unknown history} Bramblingfang- Dark brown tabby with chestnut belly and two white front paws. Two notable scars on her flank and tail, a nicked ear and three claw marks on her right cheek {Former Warrior of StormClan, Unknown history} Willowclaw- White with creamy brown splotches over his pelt, with a darker cream brown splotch over his tail {Former Deputy of StormClan, Unknown history, Reincarnated} Windflare- Brown with many scars across his flank {Warrior of StarmClan, Unknown history, Reincarnated} StarClan: Rockpath- Stone grey with darker tail {Former Deputy/Leader of StormClan, killed on way to Aurora Rock} Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby with white paws {Former Warrior of StormClan, killed on way to Aurora Rock}( Mole- Furry brown tabby with white chest {Former Warrior/Loner of StormClan, murdered by Fernleaf} Dandelion- Pale brown with darker brown stripes {Former Loner of StormClan, Unknown history} Blizzard- White fluffy fur with grey paws {Former Loner of StormClan, Unknown history} Morningpoppy- Pale brown with dark brown stripes and white ear tips {Former warrior of StormClan, Unknown history} Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse